1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automating the installation and configuration of infrastructure, and more particularly, to a method of automatically generating an installation package for each piece of equipment using installation information of various open-source solutions and environment setting information of one or more pieces of equipment on which the open-source solutions are to be installed and configured and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, expensive equipment and expensive commercial solutions were used to establish a system. For example, Unix, SAN Storage, Oracle real application cluster (RAC), etc. were installed on expensive equipment to secure availability and security. In addition, the number of solutions that should be installed on equipment was relatively small, and the number of pieces of equipment on which solutions should be installed was relatively small. Further, since most of the solutions were commercial solutions, they usually provided a graphic user interface (GUI)-based installation environment. Therefore, it was not difficult to establish a system.
Recently, however, the amount of data that should be processed has increased geometrically. Therefore, “scale-out,” instead of “scale-up,” has become an essential requirement for the establishment of infrastructure. In addition, with the development of technologies related to a cloud distribution environment and virtual machines, various open-source solutions are being installed on inexpensive equipment or virtual machines instead of expensive equipment and expensive commercial solutions, thereby securing availability and security and reducing costs. For example, Linux or a virtual machine is run on inexpensive equipment, and then MySQL, MySQL high availability (MHA), Percona, etc. are installed on Linux or the virtual machine to improve performance through micro-service architecture (MSA), clustering configuration, etc.
To this end, however, various open-source solutions should be installed on one or more pieces of equipment. Therefore, the time required for installation managers to learn knowledge related to open-source solutions and to install the open-source solutions on each piece of equipment has actually increased significantly. In addition, necessary settings for the installation and configuration of the open-source solutions have increased, thereby increasing the probability that an error will occur in the process of installing the open-source solutions. Moreover, since most open-source solutions are based on a command line interface (CLI), they usually do not provide convenient functions for users of the open-source solutions. In this regard, there is a need for a method of establishing infrastructure by automatically installing and configuring various open-source solutions on one or more pieces of equipment.